Die Heilung (Kapitel)
"Die Heilung" ist das siebente Kapitel des fünfzehnten Bandes Die Amyrlin. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreißigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|150px Nynaeve gelingt es, Logain, Siuan und Leane von der Dämpfung zu heilen. Die dadurch erlangte Aufmerksamkeit der Gelben Ajah macht sie nicht glücklicher. Siuan und Leane müssen erkennen, dass sie - im Gegensatz zu Logain - jetzt viel schwächer in der Einen Macht sind als zuvor und somit nur noch niederrangige Aes Sedai. Delana Mosalaine erhält unerwünschten Besuch von der Schattenfreundin Halima Saranov. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Nynaeve spürt, wie Logain mehr und mehr versucht, die Abschirmung zu durchbrechen, die sie aufgebaut hat, und sie drängt Elayne, sich zu beeilen. Logains Augen scheinen zu strahlen, während er Nynaeve ansieht, und ihr wird plötzlich klar, wie groß er ist. Sie fesselt ihn mit Luft. Der Behüter Tervail Dura kommt herein und fragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist und Nynaeve schickt ihn hinaus, weil sie nicht will, dass jemand anderes als Sheriam von der Heilung erfährt. * Tervail Dura: dunkelhaariger Mann mit kühner NAse und einer tiefen, weißen Narbe am hageren Kiefer. Behüter von Beonin Als der Behüter fort ist, sagt Logain, sie müsse sich nicht vor ihm fürchten, da er niemals diesen Ort angreifen würde, in dem sich hunderte von Aes Sedai befinden. Doch Nynaeve befielt ihm angespannt, still zu sein und setzt sich. Sie fragt sich sorgenvoll, was Sheriam aufhält und nennt sich selbst einen Dummkopf, weil sie so sorglos war. Logain erklärt weiter, dass er sich nicht gegen die Rebellen-Aes Sedai wenden würde, da sie seinen Plänen passen, doch Nynaeve befielt ihm erneut, still zu sein. Logain redet weiter und erzählt, dass er einmal in Caemlyn einen Mann sah, der leuchtete und die Welt mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde als er. Er hält ihn für den Wiedergeborenen Drachen. Logain kann Ta'veren sehen. Er sah Rand auf der Mauer des königlichen Palastes von Andor, als er Morgase vorgeführt werden sollte. (Das Gewebe formt sich (Kapitel)) Nynaeve knebelt Logain, doch sie fragt sich, warum er sich nicht wehrt und ob er mit seiner ganzen Kraft versucht hat, die Abschirmung zu durchbrechen. Sie hat das Gefühl, er hätte sich nur einmal "strecken" wollen und das macht ihr Angst. Logain scheint sie zu durchschauen und Nynaeve muss ihren Zorn aufrecht erhalten, da sie sich so unbehaglich fühlt. Schließlich kommt Sheriam hinzu, doch sie ist nicht allein, sondern wird von vielen Aes Sedai begleitet. Nisao Dachen fragt sofort ärgerlich, wieso Nynaeve behaupte, sie hätte Logain geheilt. Logain sagt scheinbar überrascht, ob sie das wirklich behauptet habe. * Varilin: schlank, rothaarig, Graue Ajah, genauso groß wie Logain Varilin erklärt, Nynaeve sei nur eifersüchtig, weil sie keine neuen Entdeckungen mehr machen würde und wolle sich mit dieser Lüge hervorheben. Doch Nynaeve beharrt darauf, dass es ihr tatsächlich gelungen ist, und bettelt, dass die Aes Sedai Logain abschirmen. Romanda legt sechs Frauen fest, die Logain abschirmen sollen, bis die Behauptung bewiesen oder widerlegt ist und Sheriam und Myrelle wollen allein mit Nynaeve sprechen. Besorgt fragt sie, wohin die Frauen sie bringen und diese erklären, sie könnten sie jeden Tag putzen oder abwaschen lassen oder sie jeden Tag anders bestrafen. Nynaeve erklärt verzweifelt, es sei ein Versehen gewesen, doch Sheriam sagt, sie hätte vermutlich gerade das unmögliche vollbracht. Nynaeve fragt, warum sie das nicht vor den anderen gesagt hätten und die Aes Sedai sagen, dass es viele Aufgenommene und Novizinnen gibt, die behaupten, verlorene oder neue Talente entdeckt zu haben. Sie wollen einen Beweis. Nynaeve fragt sich nervös, was sie mit ihr vor haben, während sie die Kleine Burg betreten. Als sie in einem ehemaligen privaten Speisezimmer angelangt sind, bemerkt Nynaeve, dass alle anwesenden Aes Sedai außer Sheriam und Myrelle von der Gelben Ajah sind. Die Aes Sedai beraten sich, dann erklärt Sheriam, Nynaeve würde behaupten, sie hätte einen gedämpften Mann geheilt. Nynaeve beteuert, dass es ihr tatsächlich gelungen ist. Sheriam fragt noch einmal nach und Nynaeve bestätigt ruhig. * Gelbe Ajah: Nisao Dachen ** Shanelle: hellblaue augen, hübsches dunkles Gesicht ** Dagdara Finchey: große Frau ** Therva: lange Nase ** Beldemaine: aus Arafel. Silberglöckchen im Haar, rundlich Sheriam fragt, ob es wirklich ein Versehen war und ob Nynaeve es wiederholen könnte. Diese erklärt, sie würde sich erinnern, wie sie es gemacht hat. Inzwischen bringen Beonin und Carlinya Siuan und Leane herein. Nynaeve wird plötzlich klar, dass man sie zornig machen wollte, um die Heilung zu wiederholen, damit die Gelben Aes Sedai sie beobachten konnten. Wütend reißt sie an ihrem Zopf und hofft, dass es alle sehen. Am liebsten will sie sie schlagen. Siuan fragt, ob sie sich diese Behandlung gefallen lassen muss, und Nynaeve fährt sie an, ruhig zu sein. Wütend ergreift sie Siuans Kopf und denkt an die schlechte Behandlung, die sie erfahren hat, während sie Siuan heilt. Die ehemalige Amyrlin erstarrt und ergreift dann Saidar, bevor sie Nynaeve mit Tränen in den Augen küsst. Die Gelben Aes Sedai starren sie an und Dagdara fragt, warum sie auch Erde und Feuer benutzt hat, da Heilen sonst nur mit den anderen drei Elementen durchgeführt wird. Nynaeve sagt, es erschiene ihr richtig. Fragen bestürmen sie und Vorwürfe, doch die Aes Sedai verstummen schnell, weil ihnen klar wird, dass Nynaeve das unmögliche vollbracht hat. Leane sieht sie hoffnungsvoll an und Nynaeve erklärt den Aes Sedai, dass sie genau hinsehen sollen, da sie nicht so schnell wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben werden. Dann heilt sie auch die ehemalige Behüterin der Chronik. Während dessen kommt ihr der Gedanke, was sie wohl falsch macht, obwohl es funktioniert, da manche Dinge bei Männern vielleicht anders geheilt werden müssen als bei Frauen. Leane bedankt sich vielmals bei Nynaeve und diese macht sich auf die Glückwünsche der Aes Sedai gefasst. Doch statt dessen hört sie nur deren Bemängelungen an dem, was sie getan hat. Fassungslos hört sie zu und Myrelle beruhigt sie, dass die Aes Sedai sie später noch loben werden, wenn sie sich mit allem abgefunden haben. Nynaeve sagt, sie hoffe, dass sie jetzt keine Töpfe mehr schrubben muss, doch Sheriam fragt, wie sie darauf kommt, denn man könnte sich nicht so einfach einer Bestrafung entziehen. Resigniert ergibt sich Nynaeve. Nisao erklärt mit einem Blick auf Nynaeve, dass sie Logain nun wohl noch einmal dämpfen müssen, doch Carlinya fragt, ob sie das wirklich tun können, während sie doch den Wiedergeborenen Drachen unterstützen wollen. Einige Aes Sedai werfen Nynaeve wütende Blicke zu, da sie sie in diese Lage gebracht hat. Sheriam sagt, sie solle besser gehen und Nynaeve verlässt die kleine Burg. Draußen wartet Elayne auf sie und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie die Neuigkeit vor anderen Aes Sedai erzählt hat. Nynaeve ist ihr nicht böse, weil sie zu niedergeschlagen darüber ist, dass ihre Bestrafung noch weiter andauern soll. Sie sagt Elayne, sie müssten Salidar verlassen, da die Rebellen-Aes Sedai Rand ebenfalls kontrollieren wollen, und somit nicht besser seien als Elaida. Doch Elayne sagt, es sei schon zu spät, da die Neuigkeit bereits die Runde gemacht hat. Und beinahe sofort stürzen sich mehrere Aes Sedai der Gelben Ajah auf Nynaeve und verlangen von ihr, das Gewebe vor ihnen zu wiederholen, während sie sich über Möglichkeiten unterhalten, Nynaeve wütend zu machen und ihre Blockade zu lösen. Sie will am liebsten schreien. * Gelbe Ajah ** Larissa Lyndel: grobknochig, ihre Unansehnlichkeit überwiegt fast die Alterslosigkeit ** Salita Toranes: aus Tear, fast so dunkel wie eine aus dem Meervolk ** Magla Daronos Siuan Sanche Siuan ist völlig überwältigt davon, endlich wieder Saidar erreichen zu können und auch von der Herzlichkeit, mit der sie von den anderen Aes Sedai wieder in ihrer Mitte begrüßt wird. Sie ist so froh über alles, dass sie den Frauen nicht einmal böse sein kann wegen ihrer kalten, abweisenden Haltung zuvor. Sie sieht Gareth Bryne und eilt zu ihm, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr für ihn arbeiten wird, da sie wieder eine Aes Sedai ist. Bryne will davon nichts hören, da sie ihm einen Eid geschworen hat, und Siuan will ihm einen Denkzettel verpassen, doch es gelingt ihr nicht, ihn mit Hilfe der Macht anzuheben, obwohl sie das früher gekonnt hätte. Sie lässt Saidar wieder los, als sie spürt, wie ihr die Tränen kommen. Bryne denkt, es läge an seinen harten Worten, doch tatsächlich kommt plötzlich der Schmerz über den Tod ihres Behüters Alric zurück, der bei Elaidas Putsch gestorben war. So schnell sie kann versteckt sie sich in einem Gang und weint um ihn. Ihr wird klar, dass das Entsetzen über Elaidas Handlungen den Schmerz damals überdeckt hat. Sie will nicht, dass Bryne sie so sieht, und sagt sich, dass sie keine Zeit hat, sich zu verlieben, als ihr klar wird, was sie da denkt. Der Gedanke ist so neu für sie, dass ihre Tränen versiegen. Sie steht auf und sieht Leane, die sie beobachtet. Siuan fragt, wie es Leane nach dem Tod ihres ersten und bisher einzigen Behüters ging. Leane erklärt, sie habe monatelang jede Nacht geweint, bis es ihr irgendwann schließlich wieder gut ging. Leane fragt, ob Siuan ihren Plan wirklich weiterführen will, da die Heilung alles verändert. Siuan überlegt schnell. Sie fragt sich, ob sie jetzt nicht auch wieder die Amyrlin ist, da sie immerhin wieder eine Aes Sedai ist. Dann geht sie los, um mit dem Saal zu sprechen. Elayne Trakand Elayne liegt müde in ihrem Zimmer, erschöpft vom Abwaschen, als Nynaeve schimpfend hereinkommt. Sie beschwert sich über die Gelben Schwestern, die sie die Heilung wieder und wieder haben vorführen lassen, was auch in den nächsten Tagen so weitergehen soll. Sie fürchtet sich außerdem davor, dass die Frauen so begierig darauf sind, ihre Blockade zu lösen. Elayne entschuldigt sich und sagt, sie hätten Nynaeves Plan folgen und aus Salidar verschwinden sollen. Nynaeve erklärt, dass sie inzwischen zu müde dafür wäre und nicht einmal mehr wütend genug werden kann, um die Quelle zu finden. Innerlich ist Elayne erleichtert, weil Nynaeve nicht darauf eingegangen ist, dass sie ihren Irrtum zugegeben hat. Außerdem will sie ohnehin bleiben, um die Aes Sedai weiter zu beobachten und herauszufinden, was sie wegen Rand vorhaben. Sie hofft, dass sie Egwene eine Nachricht zukommen lassen können und durch Siuan und Leane mehr Einfluss erlangen. Die beiden Frauen kommen herein und bringen ihnen etwas zu Essen. Elayne ist unsicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollen und fragt, ob sie hätten knicksen müssen. Siuan geht darüber hinweg und erklärt, sie wären zwar Aes Sedai. Leane sagt, sie wolle die Grüne Ajah erwählen, und als Elayne und Nynaeve erstaunt fragen, ob man seine Ajah wechseln kann, erzählt Siuan, sie wären zwar wieder aufgenommen worden, hätten jedoch alle ihre Titel und Verdienste verloren, und müssten deshalb erneut um Aufnahme in einer Ajah bitten. Sie selbst will zu den Blauen zurück, sagt aber, sie wäre nicht überrascht, wenn man sie nicht aufnimmt. Elayne fragt besorgt, wieso sie das glaubt, da sie sicher ist, dass Siuan und Leane nicht ohne Hintergedanken bei ihnen erschienen sind. Siuan erzählt, dass sechs Aes Sedai Logain abschirmen müssen, weil er genauso stark ist wie früher. Sie sagt, dass sie möchte, dass Nynaeve die Heilung erneut an ihr versucht, da sie und Leane viel schwächer sind als zuvor. Wütend sagt Nynaeve, sie wäre zu müde, um die Macht zu lenken und will die beiden Aes Sedai hinauswerfen. Siuan entgegnet, dass sie weiß, dass es nicht funktioniert, denn sie hat am Morgen erkannt, dass eine Dämpfung nicht geheilt werden kann. Leane unterbricht sie und sagt, sie wären eigentlich gekommen wegen dem, was Nynaeve für sie getan hat. Sie und Siuan würden sicherlich auf einen Bauernhof verbannt werden, wenn man erkennt, dass sie beide nur mit den Aes Sedai gespielt und ihnen etwas vorgemacht haben. Elayne fragt, warum sie nicht zu einer anderen Schwester gegangen sind, um sich erneut heilen zu lassen und ihre alte Stärke zurückzuerlangen. Siuan gibt zu, dass dann alle Aes Sedai irgendwann erfahren würden, dass sie nur noch sehr schwach sind, und damit in der Hierarchie niedriger stehen. Elayne fragt, ob sie nicht stärker werden, wenn Nynaeve sie erneut heilen kann, doch Leane erklärt, dass man das nicht weiß, da noch niemals zuvor jemand von einer Dämpfung geheilt wurde. Sie befürchtet, dass sie durch Nynaeve ihre alte Stärke niemals vollständig zurückerlangen werden. Allerdings wünscht sie sich, dass sie zumindest ein bisschen mehr zurückbekommen, auch wenn immer noch die meisten Aes Sedai stärker sind als sie. Siuan erklärt die Hierarchie genauer: sie sagt, der Rang einer Frau hängt davon ab, wie schnell sie lernt und wie lange sie Novizin und Aufgenommene war, denn man könne nie genau sagen, wie stark eine Frau eigentlich ist. Sie will nicht auf einem niedrigeren Rang bleiben, und hofft, dass Nynaeve ihnen helfen kann, wieder stärker zu werden. Leane erklärt, dass ihre Bedeutung in der Gemeinschaft jetzt nur noch von ihrer Stärke in der Macht abhängt, denn eine starke Aes Sedai wird wichtiger genommen, als eine schwache. Siuan gesteht, dass sie hauptsächlich gekommen sind, um ihnen zu danken und bietet ihnen ihre Freundschaft an, die Elayne auch bereitwillig annimmt. Nynaeve will wissen, was die Weisen Frauen am vergangenen Abend mit den Aes Sedai besprochen haben. Siuan scheint sich erst weigern zu wollen, doch Leane drängt sie. Missmutig berichtet Siuan, dass die Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg in Cairhien angekommen ist. Sie haben Rand getroffen, der aber wohl nur mit ihnen spielt. Sie sagt, die Aes Sedai hoffen, dass er weiß was er tut. Außerdem berichtet sie, dass Egwene am nächsten Treffen teilnehmen soll. Elayne fragt schließlich, wer die Anführerin ihrer kleinen Gruppe sein soll und Siuan erklärt, sie werde es sein. Nynaeve fragt, ob sie ihnen helfen könnten, der Küche zuentkommen, doch die beiden Aes Sedai verneinen. Als sie gehen, umarmt Leane sie zum Abschied. Nynaeve sagt, dass Siuan beinahe geweint hätte und erklärt, sie wolle in Zukunft netter zu ihr sein. Dann schläft sie noch im Sitzen ein. Elayne räumt alles auf, bevor sie sich selbst zum schlafen hinlegt. Noch beim Einschlafen denkt sie über Rand nach und darüber, dass sie ihm helfen könnte, wenn sie nur bei ihm wäre. Sie will ihn unbedingt als Behüter binden und auch nicht warten, bis sie eine Aes Sedai ist. Sie träumt von Siuan, Leane und Nynaeve. Am Morgen kommen Siuan und Leane wieder und Nynaeve ist wütend genug deshalb, dass sie die Macht lenken kann, doch eine erneute Heilung gelingt nicht. Delana Siuan ist bei Delana und beide trinken Tee. Delana verspricht ihr, zu tun was sie könne. Die ehemalige Amyrlin hat sie um Hilfe gebeten und Delana ist innerlich schockiert darüber, wie viel stärker sie inzwischen als Siuan ist, obwohl sie in der jetzt sehr jung aussehenden Frau immer noch die alte Freundin erkennen kann. Siuan will nach Tel'aran'rhiod und die Weisen Frauen treffen. Delana sagt, dass Lelaine ihr vermutlich helfen könnte, denn sie und Romanda sind sich oft wegen des Traum-Ter'angreal uneinig. Romanda will anscheinend die Gruppe der Aes Sedai übernehmen, die sich in Tel'aran'rhiod mit den Aiel treffen. Siuan dankt ihr für den Rat und sagt, sie wolle mit Lelaine und Janya sprechen. Sie befürchtet, dass Romanda nur alles verschlimmern würde, da Sheriam anscheinend einen Weg gefunden hat, mit den Aiel zurecht zu kommen. Als Siuan gegangen ist, erscheint die Novizin Lucilde und meldet, dass eine Frau namens Halima Saranov angekommen ist und mit Delana reden will. Delana kennt sie nicht, doch als sie Halima sieht, erkennt sie ein geheimes Zeichen und lässt sie eintreten. * Halima Saranov: schlank und üppig zugleich. langes, glänzend schwarzes Haar, grüne Augen, wunderschönes Gesicht. * Geheimes Zeichen der schwarzen Ajah: Hände an den Seiten, die Daumen fest zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger gesteckt. Halima setzt sich unaufgefordert, als Lucilde verschwinden ist und bedient sich an Delanas Tee. Die Aes Sedai ist verärgert und fragt, woher Halima das geheime Zeichen kennt. Die fremde Frau reagiert spöttisch und erinnert sie daran, dass sie zu gehorchen hat, wenn ein höherrangiger Schattenfreund erscheint, egal ob sie eine Aes Sedai ist. Sie sagt, sie wäre einige Zeit in Begleitung einer Blauen namens Cabriana Mecandes gewesen. Halima berichtet von Cabrianas Tod und davon, dass diese ihr vorher einiges über die Pläne der Weißen Burg berichtet hätte. Delana weiß, dass sie tatsächlich gehorchen müsste, wenn die Frau eine Höherrangige wäre, doch das Zeichen weist sie als Schwarze Ajah aus, obwohl sie die Macht nicht lenken kann. Obwohl sie Halima nicht mag, erklärt sie, dass sie ihr vor dem Saal helfen könnte, Cabrianas Geschichte zu erzählen. Doch Halima will mehr, eine feste Stellung als Delanas Begleiterin. Die Aes Sedai fährt sie wütend an, doch Halima erwählt nur den Namen Aran'gar und Delana, die diesen Namen aus ihren Träumen kennt, beginnt sich zu fürchten. Charaktere *Nynaeve al'Meara *Elayne Trakand *Logain Ablar *Tervail Dura *Sheriam Bayanar *Romanda Cassin *Myrelle Berengari *Takima Deraighdin *Lelaine Akashi *Janya Frende *Delana Mosalaine *Bharatine *Beonin Marinye *Nisao Dachen *Varilin Zanaire *Dagdara Finchey *Carlinya Sorevin *Beonin Marinye *Siuan Sanche *Leane Sharif *Shanelle *Therva Maresis *Beldemaine *Larissa Lyndel *Zenare Ghondar *Salita Toranes *Magla Daronos *Gareth Bryne *Lucilde *Halima Saranov Erwähnt * Birgitte Silberbogen * Echiko * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Moiraine Damodred * Alric * Anjen * Thom Merrilin * Cabriana Mecandes Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Seherin *Tochter-Erbin *Falscher Drache *Aes Sedai **Gelbe Ajah **Blaue Ajah **Grüne Ajah **Braune Ajah **Graue Ajah Erwähnt * Behüter * Rote Ajah * Amyrlin-Sitz Orte *Altara **Salidar Sonstige * Dämpfung Kategorie:Die Amyrlin (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar